


Dancing

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [19]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Dancing

Bond was livid. Q had to go on a quick-shot mission. He wouldn’t leave London, he would be right next to 006 – the only other agent Bond would trust to protect Q – but while Q was in the field, Bond was in Argentina. He argued with M, and Tanner, and R, and even Eve, but none of them could do a thing, apart from making sure 006 was there for the whole time, and hooking him up to the cameras and comms so he could at least watch on as the mission progressed. So, when it was 2330 on a cold London Thursday night,   
Bond sat down in his hotel and opened his laptop. R had already organised the link, and the cameras immediately streamed their footage to his screen.

The mission was at a well-known gay club in the city, where the target, a Michael Bray, was known to frequent. Q and Alec would enter, Alec would distract the guy and steal his phone, Q would quickly hack into the database, download what was needed, and the phone would be back in the target’s pocket with him none the wiser.

It should have been foolproof, but the one thing that absolutely no one counted on, happened.

“Hey there,” Alec said smoothly as he slid up next to Michael at the bar. “Tell me I have a minute to buy you a drink before your date comes back.”

“I don’t have a date,” Michael replied, and Alec grinned.

“Then you must have a lot of minutes.”

Bond rolled his eyes. Alec got that line off him. To everyone’s surprise, the target stood up.

“Afraid not. If you’ll excuse me.”

Michael walked away from a very confused Alec. He had never, ever been turned down before, on a mission or not, by male, female, or other. It just didn’t happen. Up until this moment, his record was as bump-free as Bond’s. He watched as Michael moved around the dance-floor, going to someone on the other side of the bar.

“Um, Alec?” Q’s voice came in over the comms. “Why is the target coming towards me?”

Alec got one expletive in (Bond got three) before the target’s voice was heard through the ear-piece.

“Now, if a pretty thing like you is sitting alone, what chance to the rest of us have?”

Bond could see Q’s blush even in the grainy image of the club’s security cameras. He wasn’t fazed, Q was embarrassed rather than pleased. Luckily, Michael didn’t know the difference.

“What’s your name, young thing?”

“James,” Q blurted out, and Michael smiled.

“Well, James, do you dance?”

Bond knew Q could, but he highly doubted he would without…

“You’ll have to buy me a drink first.”

Michael smiled even wider and grabbed Q’s hand, leading him back to the bar, where Alec quickly made himself scarce. The bartender came over quickly.

“Double vodka shot, thanks,” Q said, and Michael ordered one for himself as well. They clinked the tiny glasses together and downed the alcohol, Q wincing is it burned his throat.   
Michael signalled for another and soon four little glasses were lined up at their elbows on the bar table.

“Bond?” Alec said quietly.

“Yes?”

“How good is Q at holding his liquor?”

Before Bond could respond, a loud laugh echoed through the comms and Michael was leading Q onto the dance floor.

“Not very well.”

“Ah.”

Q was dancing freely now, inhibitions gone as the vodka coursed through him. Michael seemed pleasantly surprised at how much of a lightweight his partner was and moved easily with Q, creeping closer until they touched with every move. Michael reached out and put his hands on Q’s hips, and Q spun around so he could roll his ass against Michael’s crotch. He also used the opportunity to speak into the ear-piece without Michael seeing.

“Alec, I have his thing, his… phone. Come get it and R can tell you how to hack and download the stuff. Please hurry, I think I have about ten minutes until I throw up.”

006 danced through the crowd, changing partners at an alarming pace until he accidently bumped into Q, taking the phone, and moved off into the bathrooms. A few minutes   
later he returned and slipped the phone back into Q’s hand, which just happened to be right next to Michael’s back pocket. Q then took his own phone out and held it to his ear. 

He leant in so his lips were against Michael’s ear.

“I have to go!”

“Why?” Michael mimed back over the music, looking disappointed. Q grinned.

“My boyfriend’s outside.”

Q hurried away, leaving Michael on the dance-floor. Alec caught him as he stumbled out of the club, and pushed him into the waiting car, which drove them back to HQ.  
Q’s phone buzzed and he looked at the number and smiled before picking it up.

“Why, good evening my gorgeous, sexy agent.”

Bond laughed.

“Q, you’re still connected to the comms and you’re really drunk.”

“I am not, and I am not!” Q slurred, misjudging where the window was and thumping his head against it.

“Whatever you say. Well done on the mission, I was watching.”

“I know you were! Did you see me dance? I know you love it when I dance, James. You get this look in your eyes that promises all kinds of fun and excitin-”

“Q!”

“I wish I could have been dancing with you, though. Do you remember that time when we were in Hawaii and it was a billion squadrillion degrees and we danced all night under   
that cabana on the beach and everyone left after a while, so we had sex on the bar table?”

“R, can you turn off the ear-piece, please?”

“Honestly, Bond, sand got everywhere!”

“R out!”

The connection stilled and Bond knew it was just the two of them, so he hung up the phone and just used the comms.

“We can do that again when I get home.”

“Have sex?”

“And dance.”

“You promise,” Q said, yawning, and then clamping his mouth shut as his stomach twisted.

“Promise. Go to bed, drink lots of water, and remember to take Nurofen, not Panadol. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

“Oh, and Alec?”

006 turned around to face Q’s ear-piece.

“If you ever repeat anything you’ve heard, I’ll kill you.”

“Understood, James. I’ll get him home.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
